


Untouchable 遙不可及

by Sayo



Category: Legion (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>米加勒視角的獨白</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouchable 遙不可及

痛，失去聖性的軀體對痛楚的感受比起以往是加倍的—有點暈眩—這軀體已經開始像個人類，必須儘快縫合傷口，沒有時間可以因失血過多而昏倒在此，我知道這是個相當大的賭注，但我選擇去相信一切都會是值得的。

順帶一提，能擺脫那項圈感覺真好。

可惜我沒時間去欣賞這個黑道軍火庫裡的武器，我是個士兵，前天界軍隊的將領，精美武器總是吸引著我，實在不得不佩服人類的巧思，這些武器使用起來既方便又有效率，不用費力揮動武器，只要扣下板機，瞬間就能產生強大破壞力—但這對天使來說殺傷力可能不夠大。

祂愛著人類，因為這是最接近祂的生物，我們被製造的太過理智冷靜，對於必要的殺戮並不感到困擾，祂希望存在的，我們就去愛，祂希望消逝的，我們就將之奪去祂賜與的生命，而祂同時也教導我們慈悲與憐憫。

祂對人類失去信心不是沒有原因，他們把人間搞的比地獄還熱鬧，有些邪惡念頭連惡魔都要敬畏三分。但這不是戰爭，這是種族大滅絕，祂要求我愛著他們，我順從且無法停止，現在卻要我對他們展開完全的殺戮，所以我開始質問自己，是我沒有盡責的指引他們嗎？幸好他們總是能讓我感到驚奇，在這之中我看到了不起眼的希望。

我常常下凡閒晃，觀察人們的微妙情緒，我們沒有性別、沒有第一性徵，所以無法得知他們的激情是多麼強烈、驚奇。

做愛—我觀察相愛的人們做愛、擁抱及接吻，那令他們失控的快感迷惑著我。有時只是靜靜的輕撫對方的肌膚，互相依偎著感受對方的氣息，用愛填滿彼此—我們知道愛，但永遠不能得知這樣的愛。

祂派的使者們快到了，即便時間緊迫，此時我卻無法停止想你—加百列。

我知道祂會派你來，你總是極力的取悅祂，但祂不知道你是我最大的弱點。純潔無暇的愛—我們被這樣要求著，但是我們卻會因得不到祂的關注而感到悲傷，最後導致忌妒。

加百列，我則是因得不到你的認同以及得到你的忌妒而感到悲傷。我知道祂需要什麽，我的職責之一是幫助祂理清思緒，因為忙碌，有時候祂連自己要的是什麼都不太清楚，但你認為祂偏愛著我，所以你決定服從祂要求的來贏得關愛。

「我不會再逃跑。」現在，你為了祂來到我跟前。

我顫抖著伸手觸碰你的臉，多久？我期待這一刻有多久了？短短幾秒鐘的碰觸足以讓那不受聖性束縛的情感波動瞬間充滿我全身，狂喜讓這剎成為永恆。你的肌膚有些冰冷，而我卻感到手指上有著無數的火焰在燃燒，我的手無法離開，手掌停留在你微濕的臉頰上，我無法控制的想沿著輪廓輕撫，讓末梢神經感受到更多，讓這觸感深深刻進我記憶之中，我因興奮而加重力道，未知的恐懼掠過你眼中，接著便閃爍著動搖。

「這就夠了，還有別的辦法。」

明知道你無法認同，但我仍卻抱著希望，希望你能理解我試著教導的事，你不想讓祂失望，就不能完全順從，就像人類從不會停止渴望得不到的—或是無法控制的。但你眼中散發出的純真說明著，你無法理解這複雜的情感機制運作。夠了，能以人類之軀碰觸到你確實是夠了。或許你感覺到那失控亂竄的熱度，你將我的手拉離你的臉頰，接著緊握住我的手。

「沒有其他辦法了。」你濕潤的雙眼讓我不願相信這句話的出現。

痛，不同於肉體的痛劃過胸腔。你終究無法理解完全的順從是不能給祂出奇不意的喜悅，接著你將我狠狠的推開，最後你仍選擇給祂想要的，我則是不放棄的堅定信念試著說服你，直到你讓我奄奄一息的仰躺在地面上。

你的眼淚代表什麽？我知道為了讓祂愉悅你可以毫不猶豫的殺了我—以阻止我對祂的反抗，我可以將這解讀成你是在為我的消逝哀悼嗎？因為我不願意去想，你認為我背叛了你。我想成為人類不是為了背叛你，但我確實是自私的，為了驗證迷惑，為了能夠用另一種方式愛你，而現在我覺得這一切都是值得的。

我帶著聖性之軀展翅衝向你，阻止你即將完成的使命，祂的反覆無常再度讓你無法理解且驚訝，我的反抗及死亡或許讓祂及時發現還有一些可期待的人們活存在這亂世之中。

這很諷刺，你出自本能的愛祂，出自本能的遵從祂，但就是因為這樣，你讓祂失望，而我再度讓你感到忌妒，我們會忌妒，這又是祂巧妙的一項安排。你要我殺了你，是因為你不願帶著失敗的恥辱活著，但我下不了手，不是因為天使應有的慈悲與憐憫，是為了我自己。我知道如果情勢相反你會毫不猶豫的殺了我，事實上，你剛做過，所以我留下那句話讓你用時間去體會我想教導你的事。

我愛祂，那是我們靈魂構成的一部分，我愛你，卻讓靈魂背負著痛楚，觸碰你臉頰時的情感衝擊留下了難以抹滅的存在，即便祂讓我以全新的軀體重返這個世界，那痕跡已經用地獄之火烙進我靈魂深處，而現在，因為你的忌妒，觸摸你將變得更加遙不可及。

END


End file.
